Malinka
by Weitarou
Summary: Nie wszystkie plany zawodzą, a te najśmielsze często okazują się najbliższe spełnienia. Przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. MidoTaka/ pijany Takao/chaos/przepraszam.


- Jeszzzczze...hik!...po krooopelce, jeszzcze po kropeeelce... - zawył łamiącym się głosem Takao, co jakiś czas wydając z siebie pojedyńcze czknięcia. Stan, w jakim wracał do domu, przeciętnemu obserwatorowi podsuwał na myśl obraz pomieszczenia pełnego bawiących się ludzi, głośno grającej muzyki i lejącego się litrami alkoholu - wersja pozornie bliska prawdy, choć ta była nieco łagodniejsza od oczekiwanej. Spotkanie w jakim uczestniczył co prawda nie wykluczało alkoholu, ale było zdecydowanie mniejsze i skromniejsze, była ich zaledwie garstka, a wszyscy byli byłymi członkami drużyny Shutoku. Do pełnego kompletu zawodników brakowało im jedynie Midorimy, który podobno wymówił się z niego pracą, ale Takao dobrze wiedział, że to jego duma była głównym powodem, dla którego odmówił uczestniczenia we wspólnej popijawie. Bo cóż by innego?

Choć Kazunari był tym, który wyśmiewał się z niego najgłośniej, był jednocześnie najbardziej zawiedziony jego nieobecnością. Odkąd skończyli szkołę widzieli się tylko raz i to zaledwie pół roku po zakończeniu wspólnej nauki. W sumie czego mógł się spodziewać, że będzie woził go rikszą jak za dawnych czasów? Dziennikarz i chirurg, duet tak dobrany jak trampki do sukienki. Co kto lubi, Takao osobiście uważał, że takie połączenie było zabawne, tak bardzo nie pasujące do wizerunku sztywnego okularnika. Co by o nim pomyślał, gdyby go teraz zobaczył?

_Niepełnoletni nie piją, Bakao!_

Parsknął śmiechem, po, że przecież już od dobrych pięciu lat obaj mogli całkiem legalnie raczyć się piwem czy innymi trunkami, więc jego odpowiedź musiałaby być nieco inna. Nawet jeśli usłyszał go w myślach, ten ton był dokładnie taki sam, jakim go zapamiętał z czasów szkolnych. Co się teraz stało z jego głosem? Może jeszcze bardziej spoważniał? Przez całe to spotkanie liczył, że jednak się pojawi, udając, że przechodził obok ich lokalu i całkiem przypadkiem się w nim zatrzymał, jak przystało na rasowe tsundere. Przez cały wieczór układał w głowie scenariusze dotyczące jego przybycia a kiedy zawodziły, topił je w szklance z piwem, pochłaniając jedno za drugim w zastraszającym tempie.

Im głośniej się śmiał, tym bardziej starał się przekonać równie pijanych kolegów, że on również się świetnie bawi. Nawet kiedy już wyszedł z baru nie chciał odpuścić i zawodził na całe gardło, wzbudzając rozbawienie i niesmak u mijających go osób. Przypadkiem wszedł w jakąś parę, po czym zawirował i minął ich, parskając śmiechem. Wpadł jeszcze na kilka osób, dwie z nich nawet mu groziły, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, plącząc się w słodkim upojeniu.

- Weź się w garść, idioto!

Zamarł w połowie piruetu z jedną nogą uniesioną w powietrzu, słysząc znajomy ton. Koleś który na niego wrzasnął brzmiał zupełnie jak Midorima. Postawił nogę na ziemię i obrócił się do niego, stając twarzą w jego tors. I był wysoki jak Midorima, jeszcze okulary, zielone włosy i mógłby być Midorimą. Takao zmarszczył lekko brwi roztarł powieki pięściami, próbując zetrzeć z oczu błędny obraz. Zamrugał. Rzeczywiście, Midorima jak się patrzy, ale co on tutaj robił?

- SHIN-CHAN! - zawył i wpadł na niego z impetem, udając że nie usłyszał ostrzegawczego syknięcia. - Szo ty tutaj robisz? Przyszedłeś specjalnie po mnie, jak milutko! - zaszczebiotał, przytulając się do jego ramienia. Westchnął i przymknął powieki, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Pachniał inaczej, był ubrany inaczej, ale to był ten sam stary, poirytowany Midorima. Może nie wszystkie jego scenariusze były kompletnie skazane na porażkę?

- Przechodziłem niedaleko, a twoja postawa jest karygodna. - warknął, wyrywając ramię z jego uścisku. - Miyaji zadzwonił do mnie z informacją, że wyszedłeś z tego baru kompletnie pijany…

Miyaji? Czyli jednak nie był aż tak schlany jak mu się zdawało…

-…i akurat tak się złożyło, że wyszedłem naprzeciw ciebie. - zakończył, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Jak mogłeś doprowadzić siebie do takiego stanu? - dodał, obrzucając go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Nie było łatwo, hehe. - stwierdził wesoło Takao, szczerząc się do niego szeroko. Midorima spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Żartowałem, wcale się nie upiłem. - dorzucił, chwiejąc się lekko w miejscu.

- Właśnie widzę. - burknął Midorima, zerkając na pijacki rumieniec oblewający jego policzki. - Miałem nadzieję, że przez te kilka lat przybędzie ci trochę rozumu.

- Oj no daj spokój, Shin-chan! - zaśmiał się, klepiąc go przyjacielsko po plecach. - Przecież byłbym strasznie nudny, gdybym nagle wydoroślał, nie? A tak właściwie to dlaczego tutaj jesteś? - zapytał żywo, szczerze zaciekawiony jego odpowiedzią. Midorima westchnął cicho i poprawił okulary, patrząc na niego z politowaniem.

- Już mówiłem, właśnie wracałem z nocnej zmiany i po drodze napatoczyłem się na pijanego ćwoka, którym jesteś ty... - powiedział ponuro, wywołując u Takao nagły napad śmiechu.

- Wybacz Shin-chan, ale strasznie kłamczuszysz! - stwierdził rozbawiony, z zadowoleniem wychwytując nagłą zmianę w jego oczach. - Przecież twój dom jest w przeciwnym kierunku, przyznaj się, że po prostu przyszedłeś tutaj po mnie.

Chyba trafił w samo sedno, bo Midorima kilka razy zamknął i ponownie otworzył usta, usiłując wydusić z siebie jakieś porządne wytłumaczenie. Kiedy takiego nie znalazł, poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i obrócił się zamaszyście na pięcie, odchodząc w przeciwnym kierunku. Takao zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, tępo wpatrując się w miejsce gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał jego naburmuszony kolega.

- No i ma focha... - Takao westchnął cicho i podrapał się po głowie, z lekkim uśmiechem przeklinając swój niewyparzony język. Nawet po tylu latach wciąż reagował tak samo na jego zaczepki, za to był mu wdzięczny. Szkoda tylko że teraz odejdzie zanim będzie mógł sprawdzić, ile jeszcze rzeczy pozostało niezmiennych.

- Na co czekasz? - drgnął nagle i podniósł głowę, odrywając wzrok od własnych stóp. Midorima wcale nie odszedł daleko, najwyraźniej alkohol miał wpływ także na jego oczy i podwoił tą odległość, bo rzeczywistości okularnik znajdował się zaledwie dwa metry od niego. - Idziemy.

- Gdzie? - zapytał głupio, ale Midorima już mu nie odpowiedział. - Do ciebie? Zapraszasz mnie do siebie?

- A gdzie indziej miałbyś się podziać o tej porze? Przegapiłeś już wszystkie pociągi, chcesz iść na piechotę, Takao? - dodał kąśliwie, a Takao pokręcił z szerokim uśmiechem głową i podbiegł do niego, natychmiast uczepiając się jego ramienia. Ostatecznie Midorima westchnął cierpiętniczo i zrezygnował z prób odczepienia go od swojej ręki kiedy zobaczył jego uśmiech.

- Kretyn...

Radość na jego twarzy, kiedy wypowiedział jego imię.

* * *

Ledwie Midorima zdołał przekręcić klucz w zamku, a Takao już wykorzystał szczelinę w drzwiach mieszkania i poleciał do pierwszego lepszego pokoju, nawet nie czekając na zgodę właściciela. Szarpnął za klamkę pierwszych drzwi które napotkał na swojej drodze, przebiegł kilka ostatnich kroków i obrócił się w powietrzu, padając bezpiecznie na łóżko z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami. Westchnął i zaśmiał się na głos, wyobrażając sobie grymas złości jaki niewątpliwie zaprezentuje mu Midorima, kiedy zobaczy go na swoim łóżku. Właściwie to nie wiedział, czyje właściwie jest to łóżko, ale w duchu liczył że należało właśnie do niego.

- Ale tu mięciutko, to twoje łóżko? - zapytał, kiedy Midorima wszedł do pokoju, niewątpliwie przeklinając w myślach swoją bezmyślną decyzję o przygarnięciu go na noc. W drodze do jego domu Takao przez niecały kwadrans był spokojny, a później już wyśpiewywał na cały głos, nie robiąc sobie zupełnie niczego z jego upomnień. Midorima wykazał się naprawdę wielką cierpliwością, nawet mu nie przyłożył kiedy ten ryknął mu w ucho kolejną sprośną piosenką. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, on był dumnym abstynentem, a widok pijanych ludzi zwyczajnie napawał go obrzydzeniem.

- Zejdź z niego i zdejmij buty, ty śpisz na podłodze. - upomniał go, a Takao jęknął i przewrócił się na brzuch, wesoło majtając nogami.

Midorima postawił aktówkę obok łóżka na którym następnie usiadł i odruchowo sięgnął dłonią do szyi, odwiązując krawat. To była pierwsza rzecz jaką robił zaraz po wejściu do sypialni, krawat kojarzył mu się z pracą a wolał jej nie wnosić do swojego domu. Chciał zdjąć również koszulę, ale w porę przypomniał sobie o gościu w pokoju. I dobrze się stało, że sobie przypomniał, bo Takao najwyraźniej uznał to za dobry moment, żeby wyciągnąć z torby przemyconą puszkę piwa.

- Nie pij piwa w moim domu - warknął, a Takao parsknął śmiechem w swoją puszkę i oparł się o jego ramię, szczerząc się w pijackim upojeniu.

- Mam tylko jedno, chcesz łyka? - zapytał, wyciągając przed siebie puszkę.

- Nie chcę. - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- No tak, zapomniałem jaki z ciebie abstynent... - upił łyk i zaśmiał się, opryskując kropelkami piwa swoje kolana. - Zero z tobą zabawy Shin-chan! Czyżby horoskop na dzisiaj był nieodpowiedni dla raków?

- Rak jest na trzecim miejscu w rankingu, szczęście mi dopisuje. - burknął, odruchowo zaciskając dłoń na kieszonkowym zegarku. - Twoje szczęście również jest na dobrym poziomie, powinieneś ostrożnie z niego korzystać. - dodał, a Takao po jego rozgoryczonym tonie od razu się domyślił, które miejsce w rankingu zajmuje.

- Czyżbym dzisiaj był wyżej od Shin-chana? - zapytał z uśmiechem, a Midorima wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. - Oj noo, przecież jutro będzie nowy horoskop! - dodał pogodnie, obejmując go ramieniem.

- Idź już spać, Bakao. - warknął, Takao pokazał mu język i następnie zamoczył usta w puszce z piwem. Zdecydowanie już przekroczył swoją zwykłą dawkę alkoholu, powoli przestała do niego docierać świadomość własnych czynów, a obraz bardziej przypominał mu sen niż rzeczywistość.

Puszka zawierała w sobie jeszcze wystarczająco dużo płynu żeby zająć jego usta jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale zupełnie stracił nią zainteresowanie, skupiając wzrok na obejmowanej przez siebie osobie. Zwilżył spierzchnięte wargi. Odsłonięta szyja i obojczyki nagle wydały mu się niesamowicie kuszące, smakowite.

Zanim Midorima zdążył zauważyć co się święci, Takao przechylił się na niego i oparł podbródek na jego barku, nie spuszczając zamglonego wzroku z obranego celu. - Takao? Co ro...- wydał z siebie zduszony syk, czując jego usta na swojej szyi. - Zdurniałeś już do reszty?! Przes...- urwał, kiedy niespodziewanie został pchnięty na łóżko. Takao zawisł nad nim i ponownie przycisnął usta do jego skóry, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio.

Midorima próbował go od siebie odkleić i siłą i słowami, ale Takao nie odczepił się od niego, zanim nie ozdobił jego szyi całkiem pokaźną malinką. Po tym wyczynie na obojczyk Midorimy zaczęły obficie kapać łzy, wprawiając go tym w kompletne osłupienie.

- Widzimy się pierwszy raz od tylu lat a ty mnie tak bestialsko zbywasz, jesteś okrutnyyyy! - zawył i smarknął, wpatrując się w niego z największą złością na jaką go było stać. Długo jej nie utrzymał, bo zaledwie minutę później na jego twarz powrócił płaczliwy wyraz, wyciągnął ramiona w stronę zielonowłosego, by chwilę później skoczyć na niego i przytulić się do niego z siłą porównywalną do chwytu zapaśniczego. Midorima stęknął z bólu i zamarł w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w łkanie niższego chłopaka. Co w niego wstąpiło? Przewrócił oczami i niepewnie poklepał go po plecach, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu szybciej się uspokoi i szybciej z niego zejdzie.

- Słusznie mawiają, że alkohol jest zgubą ludzkości...- wymamrotał pod nosem, przeklinając w myślach ogólnodostępność tej używki. Zerknął kątem oka na Takao, który wciąż bezczelnie wykorzystywał jego tors jako posłanie. Atak histerii najwyraźniej już minął, bo Takao leżał na nim w zupełnym bezruchu, oddychając miarowo. Chwilę później z jego ust wydobył się dziwny charkot, a Midorima zdębiał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to było chrapanie. Zasnął!

- Nie jestem twoją poduszką, zejdź ze mnie! - wysyczał, ale Takao nic sobie nie robił z jego wrzasków, więc ostatecznie pogodził się z jego stanem i pozwolił mu zostać... do czasu aż nie odkrył, że puszka którą Takao wciąż trzymał w dłoniach, w błyskawicznym tempie zalewa jego łóżko i tym samym leżących na nim młodzieńców.

- Tego już za wiele...

* * *

Następnego dnia Takao obudził się nie na chodniku przed barem w którym pił, a w łóżku, miękkim jak marzenie. Taka była jego pierwsza myśl zaraz po przebudzeniu, dopiero później doszło do tego pytanie, jak właściwie się w nim znalazł. W najgorszym wypadku urwał mu się film i po prostu się z kimś przespał, to by tłumaczyło dziwne ciepło po jego lewej stronie. Spojrzał w bok i wrzasnął, widząc nagie, męskie ramię tuż obok swojego.

- Obudziłeś się już, głupku? - zapytało ramię, głosem niemożliwie podobnym do głosu Midorimy. Znał te palce aż za dobrze, o mamuniu, to naprawdę on!

- Łaaaa, Shin-chan co ty robisz w moim łóżku?! - zapytał piskliwie, odruchowo zakrywając się kołdrą aż po szyję. Tego nie spodziewał się nawet w najgorszym koszmarze.

- To moje łóżko, imbecylu. Wczoraj poryczałeś się na moim ramieniu więc co miałem zrobić?!

- Ale dlaczego jestem nagi? Gdzie moje ubrania?

- Półnagi - sprecyzował z wyraźną irytacją Midorima. - Suszą się, wylałeś na siebie całe to piwo które tutaj przytargałeś więc, musiałem je ściągnąć, bo inaczej nie mógłbym pozbyć się tego odoru.

- Ale dlaczego ty też...

- Na mnie też wylałeś.

Takao zmarszczył brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć czy rzeczywiście taka scena miała miejsce, pamiętał wszystko do momentu w którym otworzył kolejne piwo, a reszta była dla niego wielką niewiadomą. Zagadkę dla niego stanowił również dziwne zachowanie Midorimy, był jakiś taki…inny.

- W dodatku nie mogłem znaleźć swojej pidżamy, dlatego byłem zmuszony...- kontynuował, nieświadomie drapiąc się po karku, gdzie niemal natychmiast zawędrowały również oczy Takao.

- Shin-chan, dlaczego masz malinkę na szyi? - wypalił, nagle zauważając czerwony punkt, niesamowicie widoczny na tle białej skóry. Reakcja Midorimy na jego słowa była jednoznaczna, podskoczył jak oparzony i uniósł dłoń do szyi, zakrywając ślad na który zwrócił mu uwagę Takao.

- To nie jest malinka, idioto, to...

- Shin-chan, przecież dobrze widzę, ze to jest malinka. - westchnął, opierając dłonie o kolana. - Któż to taki przyssał się do twojej szyi, nie wiem komu mam pogratulować... - powiedział, niemalże dusząc się ze śmiechu.

- To ty.

- Co?

- To ty! Więc weź za to odpowiedzialność! - powiedział ze złością Midorima i wstał z łóżka, po drodze zabierając ze sobą przypadkowe ubrania. Takao przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się tępo w miejsce, gdzie chwilę temu stał Midorima. Skoro on mu to zrobił i miał wziąć za to odpowiedzialność, to znaczy że od tej pory będzie strzegł własną piersią jego dziewictwa?

- Ej, Shin-chan! Kiedy mogę złożyć papiery do twojego szpitala? - zawołał ze śmiechem, a kiedy usłyszał stanowcze „nigdy!" roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. - Czyli w poniedziałek, możemy pojechać tam rikszą jeśli zechcesz. - dodał, uśmiechając się szeroko. W tej chwili nie widział jego twarzy ale był pewien, że i na niej również widnieje uśmiech.


End file.
